Young Love
by ForgetfulMangoes
Summary: Naruto, the prince of the Land of the Ukes, is to marry Sasuke, the prince of the Land of the Semes. Really OOC, Fluff, SasuNaru, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** - Naruto, the prince of the land of the Ukes, is to marry Sasuke, the prince of the land of the Semes. Really OOC, Fluff, SasuNaru, Yaoi.

**Warnings-** Yaoi, Fluff, Lemon, and Clicheness.

**Rating** - M. I think you can guess why in a few chapters.

**Author's notes**- I have like no idea why I wrote this. No idea at all... I think I was high on candy or something. Oh well, prepare for extremely Uke Naruto that's nothing like Canon! I don't know if I'll continue this or not... Eh, tell me what you think.

**Chapter One - Prologue**

"Eh?! I-I have to marry a guy?!" a cute, blonde boy asked, sitting on his grand bed in his even grander bedroom. He was utterly confused, his blue eyes wide with tears.

"It's to keep the balance between the two kingdoms," a tall, blonde man replied, staring at his son with a small smile. "I'm sure you'll like him."

"But... What if I don't?" Naruto pouted, staring at his father with a face that spoke of betrayal.

"Don't worry Naruto. Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow's the day when you'll meet the other Prince," Minato said, ruffling Naruto's hair before leaving the bedroom.

At that, Naruto promptly burst into tears. He didn't want to marry anyone! Well, maybe his Ramen, but that was it. He wiped at his eyes and headed into his bed, snuggling against the warm sheets. He cried into his pillow until he fell asleep, his pillow stained with tears.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Naruto! Wake up!" a boisterous female voice called out from outside his bedroom door. "Naruto! Wake! Up!"

"Ngh... Ramen," Naruto moaned out, shifting his position on his bed.

"Wake up!" Kushina exclaimed, opening Naruto's door, and heading in. She stared at her adorable son who was hugging a pillow and snoring, gently. His golden hair splayed across his face, his large eyes framed by golden lashes were closed, and his cute, pink lips were stuck in a adorable pout. Kushina smiled and almost felt guilty for nearly waking him up. He looked like a golden angel when he was sleeping or even when he was awake. She had to wake him up though, he needed to get prepared to meet the Prince of the Land of the Semes, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha was known as the sexiest man alive, next to his elder brother, Itachi Uchiha. It had been said that Sasuke was chosen by the Gods to be the most perfect Seme in existence. He was the very definition of gorgeous with sleek, ebony hair, piercing black eyes, skin as white as snow, and a strong, lean physique. He was also known to be extremely polite and rather quiet.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled, her face in front of Naruto's.

Naruto's large, blue eyes snapped open and he looked around, dazed. "Ano... What?"

"You overslept! You need to dress up for your meeting with Sasuke-kun!"

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked, still rather dazed. His eyes were glazed and his movements were rather sluggish. "Who's that?"

"The other prince!" Kushina exclaimed, grabbing Naruto by the hand and dragging him out of bed.

"But... I don't want to marry him!" Naruto cried out, fighting against his mother's grip. He was always a rather weak boy, unable to do any damage to his mother.

"Just go take a shower! Or, I'll take it for you," Kushina said.

"Fine," Naruto huffed, his eyes starting to prick again. He really didn't want to marry a stranger, and a man at that!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Remind me again, why I have to marry a guy?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his older brother. They were currently outside in the garden, bored out of their minds. Being rich and well-known was rather boring.

"Ask mom and dad," Itachi drawled, a smirk on his face.

Sasuke flashed Itachi an annoyed look and said, "Who am I even marrying?"

"The Prince of the Land of the Ukes," Itachi responded.

"What's the guy's real name?" Sasuke asked. "His actual name, not that long ass nickname."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi replied, "I heard he's quite a cutie."

"He better not be another fanboy or something. I swear, if I have to marry one of those, I will..." Sasuke hissed. He didn't even want to marry anyone, much less a boy.

"Calm down, little brother," Itachi smirked, "We're to leave soon. You'll see your future-to-be wife in a few hours."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before walking off.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi muttered, staring at the sky with amusement written all across his chiseled face.

**-Hours later-**

"You look so adorable!" Kushina squealed as she stared at her son. He was wearing a cute, orange polka dot dress made out of silk with a large bow tied on his back.

"W-Why do I have to wear this, ma? This is for a girl," Naruto pouted, tear droplets forming in his eyes. "I'm a guy, dammit!"

"Because, you're a lot cuter this way," Kushina grinned, "Not cute... Absolutely adorable."

"But... Aren't guys supposed to be handsome or something?" Naruto muttered, a pout on his lips, his arms crossed against his flat chest.

"You're both cute and handsome!" Kushina exclaimed, ruffling Naruto's soft, blonde locks.

"Promise?" Naruto muttered, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah!" Kushina grinned, looking over her son. He was just way too cute.

"Queen Kushina, the Uchiha's have arrived," a tall, red-haired man announced.

"Oh! Right on time! Let's go Naruto!" Kushina said, grabbing her son's hand and dragging him off.

After a few minutes of Kushina practically dragging Naruto across the floor, they reached the throne room where they found Minato to be talking with four other people.

"We're here!" Kushina announced, panting for her breath.

Naruto just blinked, staring at his red wrist. His mother was just way too hyper. He focused in on the four people that were talking to his father. One was an older man with an older woman. They were both elegant and beautiful, both with black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. The King and Queen of the Land of the Semes.

He stared at the other two people that were in the room. The first man was taller with long, smooth dark hair and a soothing aura. He looked absolutely gorgeous just standing there, doing absolutely nothing. The other seemed to be younger by a few years and just as handsome if not more. His hair was styled short, but it was spiked up in an interesting shape. It resembled a duck's ass in a way, but it was still gorgeous. He seemed to be more arrogant than his brother, and a lot more stoic.

"Here's our son," Minato said, turning to face Naruto. "Come here and meet your the man that you'll marry."

Naruto flushed and headed over, his eyes on the ground. He was to marry one of those gorgeous guys?

"Oh my god, you're so cute!" the Uchiha Queen blurted out. She stared at Naruto in amazement before saying, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"N-Naruto," Naruto answered, a bit flustered. He hadn't expected the queen to do that.

"Sasuke meet your fiancee," Fugaku said, his lips in a slight frown. He hadn't been expecting the kid to be so cute. The blonde boy in front of him seemed to be more like a female than anything else.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke purred, staring at the blonde in front of it. As much as he hated to admit it, he thought the kid in front of him was quite cute. He was in a cute, polka dot dress that hugged his lithe curves nicely. His hair was a golden yellow color and his wide eyes were a cerulean blue. He was absolutely adorable.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto flushed, staring at the ground.

_'Adorable,'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk. Maybe having an arranged marriage wasn't so bad after all.

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** - Naruto, the prince of the land of the Ukes, is to marry Sasuke, the prince of the land of the Semes. Really OOC, Fluff, SasuNaru, Yaoi.

**Warnings-** Yaoi, Fluff, Lemon, OOC, and Clicheness. It is my mission to make these characters as OOC as possible. (Because I'm crazy and bored.)

**Rating** - M. I think you can guess why in a few chapters.

**Author's Notes**- I really didn't expect to get that many reviews and follows for this story considering I sort of wrote it as a laugh. Well, prepare for another round of overly Uke Naruto and perverted Seme Sasuke! Oh, I'm thinking about adding ItaNaru as a couple. What do you guys think? Another thing, these chapters will be a lot shorter than what I normally write. They'll range from 1000 - 2000 words instead of my usual 3000 - 4000 just because I run out of ideas halfway through the chapter. ; u ;

**Chapter Two - Leaving**

"Oh my god! I'm so going to cry!" a pink haired maid cried out to her platinum blonde haired friend. "Sasuke-kun's getting married!"

"What?!" Ino exclaimed. "With who?! I'm going to kill the bitch! Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun is mine!" Sakura exclaimed, her face of utmost terror. "It's not even a girl."

"What?! You mean Sasuke-kun is going to marry... a guy?" Ino asked, her eyes the size of dinner plates, as she went to scrub the floor. She couldn't believe that her Sasuke-kun, or her master as she liked to call him, was going to marry someone that wasn't her. It wasn't just someone, it was a stupid guy!

"Yeah, it's an arranged marriage," Sakura explained, sweeping the floor of the already spotless castle. Everything inside the place was perfect and pristine, mirroring the people that inhabited it.

"Who's the guy?" Ino asked, pursing her lips. She felt extremely envious of the guy that was going to marry her Sasuke-kun.

"Not sure what his name is," Sakura said, "I bet he's ugly."

"He better be ugly!" Ino exclaimed, "Then, Sasuke-kun won't love him!"

"Sasuke-kun isn't gay, Ino-pig. He wouldn't fall in love with another man," Sakura said, with an air of confidence.

"I hope so. Sasuke-kun is mine!" Ino exclaimed.

"No! Sasuke-kun is mine!" Sakura hissed, "He will always be mine."

"Mine!" Ino snapped, standing up from scrubbing the floor. She pushed Sakura onto the floor, causing the pinkette to cry out.

"He's mine!" Sakura yelled, pulling herself up from the floor and tripping Ino with her foot.

"Can you two like shut up about your Sasuke-kun or something?" a bored voice drawled out. Shikamaru stepped into the halls to find Sakura and Ino bickering like children. To say the least, he wasn't happy. He had woken up because of the two, and it was supposed to be his day off. "Troublesome."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The entire dinner, Naruto sat there, his face entirely red. He was embarrassed that he had to wear a dress in front of everyone. His mother may have called him cute, but to him, it was rather degrading. It didn't help that Sasuke was staring at him as if he were something to eat. Naruto was trying his hardest not to start crying right then and there.

"Naruto's to be living with us," Fugaku said, cutting into a thick piece of filet mignon.

Naruto perked up at the mention of his name only to realize what had been said. He had to live at the Uchiha's place? For how long?

Minato pursed his lips and said, "He'll still be able to visit if he wants to right?"

Fugaku nodded, "Of course."

Sasuke licked his lips. He couldn't wait till they got home. Once they entered the doors of his castle, he would ravish the blonde until he fainted of exhaustion. The blonde was his, only his.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Ma, do I really have to leave?"

Kushina stared at her son with a mixture of love and sorrow. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm afraid that you'll have to for the sake of the two kingdoms, but we'll still be in contact and you can come visit anytime."

"Can I visit right now?" Naruto asked, showing off his puppy eyes to his mother. They were his secret weapon. No one could resist the Uzumaki puppy eyes.

"Awww, you're soo cute," Kushina cooed.

Itachi just chuckled as he stared at the cute blonde, feelings of want entering his mind. He wanted the kid, but he was too much overage. He was around twenty one while the blonde boy was only sixteen, the same age as his younger brother. As much as he hated to admit, he was jealous of Sasuke. Why did his younger brother get to marry such a cutie?

"Can I stay? Please?" Naruto asked, his hands held together as if he was praying.

"I'm sorry, Naru. You can visit anytime, but you have to live with the Uchiha's," Minato spoke up, a sad smile adorning his handsome face.

Naruto's lips started to quiver and tears leaked out of his wide, cerulean eyes. "Y-You don't want me around... Is that it?" Naruto cried out, tears leaking down his eyes.

"No! Not at all!" Kushina exclaimed, her violet eyes wide. She promptly stood up and embraced her sobbing son. "I love you! You're my son!"

Sasuke just stared at them and felt a small flicker of envy run through him. He wanted to be the one that was hugging the crying blonde. He shook his head, scolding himself for feeling envious of the boy's mother. It was his mother, not his lover.

"You'll love your home at the Uchiha castle," Sasuke spoke up, a smirk on his face.

Naruto glanced up at him and muttered, "I hope..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After dinner, Naruto said his goodbyes to his parents, his voice wavering a bit. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry again. The servants had packed his luggage before hand and so he was sent to live with the Uchiha's. It was a law across the land that the Uke was to live with the Seme, and since he was the prince of the Ukes, he had to live with Sasuke, the prince of the Semes.

"I'll miss you guys," Naruto muttered as he headed into the Uchiha's fancy, luxurious car.

Sasuke sat next to him, his lean, strong body pressed against Naruto's soft, thin one. He enjoyed the warmth that the blonde was currently giving off.

Itachi sat at the other side of Naruto. Unlike his brother, he didn't try to invade Naruto's personal space, knowing that it wasn't the right thing to do. He did give the small blonde appreciative looks though.

Naruto shifted his weight and felt a bit uncomfortable. He was wedged between Sasuke and Itachi like a piece of ham between two pieces of bread. He noticed that Sasuke was smirking at him and that Itachi was sending appreciative looks when he thought that Naruto wasn't looking. Naruto avoided eye contact with either of them. All he wanted was for them to finally get to the castle.

Eventually, Naruto got tired and yawned. Sasuke noticed and said in a husky voice, "Are you tired?"

Naruto felt a faint shiver at Sasuke's voice. He stared up at the gorgeous raven and said, "Kinda."

"Why don't you sleep on my lap? It's a lot more comfortable than sleeping in your seat."

Itachi just stared at his brother, a smirk on his pale face.

"Ano... Okay," Naruto blushed and lay down on Sasuke's lap. He enjoyed the warmth of the other and soon fell asleep.

"Aww," Mikoto squealed. "He's just so cute!"

Sasuke smirked and said, "I agree."

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** - Naruto, the prince of the land of the Ukes, is to marry Sasuke, the prince of the land of the Semes. Really OOC, Fluff, SasuNaru, Yaoi.

**Warnings-** Yaoi, Fluff, Lemon, OOC, and Clicheness. It is my mission to make these characters as OOC as possible. (Because I'm crazy and bored.)

**Rating** - M. I think you can guess why in a few chapters.

**Author's Notes**- Hm... I wonder if I should add a lemon in the next chapter or should I take it slow and let them know each other first? o u o I'm up for suggestions! For the pairings, there's gonna be some ItaNaru, but the main pairing will always be SasuNaru.

**Chapter 3- Arrival**

Sakura's eyes glinted with both excitement and dread as she saw the Uchiha's car near the castle._ 'Sasuke-kun's back! Itachi-kun too!_

"Sasuke's fiancee better be an ugly troll," Ino said, craning to see from outside the window. "Move over Billboard, your fat body's in my way of sight."

"Hey! You're the fat one!" Sakura snapped, a bit hurt that Ino called her fat.

"No! You're fatter!" Ino yelled, "Now, scoot!"

Sakura scooted over, albeit slowly just to piss Ino off. She stared as she saw the Uchiha's exit the car, all of them in a smooth, graceful manner. She narrowed her eyes for a better view and saw a small, blonde boy with the rest of them. His blonde hair creating a contrast with the sharp black of the Uchiha's. _'Can that be... Sasuke's fiancee?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto stared in awe at the palace in front of him. It was so grand yet so perfect. His own home couldn't even compare to this.

The palace was a mix of black, silver, and white with smooth curved designs in just the right areas. It didn't look like the traditional palace, it was rather flat and elegant like the buildings back in Greece, long yet elegant with black, carved pillars framing the area. All around the place were lush, green grass and tall, healthy trees.

Naruto spotted a butterfly fly past him and he smiled. It didn't seem to be a bad place to live at. In spite of himself, he felt a bit excited to be living there.

"Are you done staring?" a cool voice rang out.

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke smirking at him. He felt his heart skip a beat and his face flush a bright red. "Hmph, teme."

"Did you just call me 'teme'?" Sasuke asked with amusement.

"Y-Yes..." Naruto replied. "I mean... Yeah, teme."

Sasuke just gave a throaty chuckle and said, "Let's go in. Everyone's probably already inside."

"Oh... Sorry," Naruto smiled, sheepishly. He had probably been staring at the palace for quite some time.

"Hn." Sasuke headed to the main entrance of the castle where the rest of his family was waiting.

"What took so long?" Itachi asked with raised eyebrows.

"Blondie just couldn't stop staring at our home," Sasuke replied, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, his face a bright red.

"King Uchiha, Queen Uchiha, Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama, welcome back," a bored voice drawled out.

Fugaku turned to Shikamaru and said, "Take the bags from inside the car and bring them into Sasuke's room."

Shikamaru nodded before heading off, his movements slow and relaxed. He glanced over at the blonde for a second before he turned his head and stalked off.

"Let's go in then?" Mikoto suggested. She turned to Sasuke and said, "I want you to show Naruto-kun around."

Sasuke nodded. "Will do."

"Sasuke-kun! You're back!" a pink haired girl cried out as she burst through the door. She clung onto him, her emerald eyes staring up in adoration.

"Billboard brow! What the fu-" Ino stopped herself as she noticed that the entire family was staring at her. "I mean... Welcome back!" she smiled.

"Get off me," Sasuke said, coldly.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, "I missed you so much!"

"Go help Shikamaru get the bags in the car," Fugaku said to the pinkette, mentally shaking his head at the girl's behavior towards her son. She was just a maid, a mere household servant. How could she touch the prince without permission?

Sakura pouted, trying to look cute and said, "Okay, King Uchiha." She let go of Sasuke's smooth, muscled arm and headed towards the car.

As she walked off, she noticed the flustered blonde boy. _'Oh my god... He's so cute! He looks like a little blonde fox!' _Her eyes widened as she thought that. This was the person that was going to marry her Sasuke-kun! He was not cute! Not cute at all! Shaking her head, she glared at the boy as she passed by, noticing his sudden look of fear. '_Seems like a wimp..'_

Ino followed, glaring at the pinkette. How dare she cling onto her Sasuke-kun?

Her eyes glanced over to the blonde boy standing somewhat close to Sasuke. She hadn't noticed him before because he was so petite, but now that she had, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was just so cute! Sasuke-kun was going to marry this kid? Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to feel angry. The boy was just way too cute with his large, innocent blue eyes, tan skin, sunny blonde hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing an adorable dress too! Her yaoi fantasies were coming true in front of her eyes.

"You... are so cute! Oh my gosh! Too cute!" Ino gushed as she flung herself onto the blonde. She pulled out of the hug a second later, staring at his face, noting every single detail. He was just so cute and innocent looking.

Naruto just stared, his eyes wide. "Ano... Thank you?" He had a confused smile on his flushed face.

"So you're like going to marry Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, stars in her eyes as she stared at him with a dazed smile.

"Ino, leave Naruto alone," Itachi spoke up.

Sasuke just stared, his face impassive but his mind the complete opposite. He was absolutely livid that the girl was hugging Naruto. His Naruto! Even though he barely knew the blonde, he still felt a wave of protectiveness towards the kid. The kid was his to touch, only his to touch. No one else. He wanted to tell Ino to stop touching Naruto, but he remained impassive. He wasn't going to come off as a jealous brat.

"N-No... It's fine. She's nice. I like her," Naruto said. He liked the blonde haired girl a lot more the pink haired one.

_'Why can't he tell me that he likes me, not her?'_ Sasuke thought with annoyance, his lips forming a slight frown.

"Aw! I like you too," Ino grinned, hugging Naruto. "So...? Are you guys marrying?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's go in now?" Mikoto suggested. "I'm sure Naruto-kun's tired."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he headed into the palace, the guards holding the doors open.

Everyone else followed soon afterwards. Ino was still embracing Naruto with a dazed grin on her face.

"Ano... Ino-chan was it?"

"Mhm," she grinned.

"Ino-chan, can you please let go?" Naruto squeaked.

"Oh! Of course!" Ino let go and stepped back a few steps.

Naruto, now free from Ino's grasp, looked around the interior of the palace. It was just as gorgeous as the front, if not more. An enormous, diamond chandelier was hanging from the high ceiling. On the floor, there was a smooth, black velvet carpet with a smooth, white floor under it. The walls were high and curved, imitating the inside of a standard Greek palace. The air inside the palace smelled natural yet sweet at the same time. The entire place gave a feeling of superiority, luxury, and somehow, peace. Naruto couldn't believe that he would be living here. His home, although grand, couldn't compare to this.

"Sasuke, go show Naruto around and bond a little. There's exactly a week before the wedding," Fugaku spoke up.

"Alright. Come Naruto-kun," Sasuke said, feeling a bit weird that he had used a suffix to address someone. He had never done that in his entire life.

"See you guys at lunch! Have fun with Sasuke, Naruto-kun!" Mikoto called out. She turned to Ino and said, "Set the tablecloth and the plates."

Ino nodded and left almost immediately, a grin still plastered all over her face. She could live with Sasuke marrying that cutie. It was her yaoi dream come true! She only wondered what Sakura would do though. That girl was crazy about the Uchiha, even more than she was. If Sakura were to try anything, Ino would bitch slap that girl.

Itachi just smirked as he watched Sasuke drag Naruto off. He knew what his brother would do to the blonde once they were alone. He only wondered if Sasuke had the guts to actually do it.

**-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** - Naruto, the prince of the land of the Ukes, is to marry Sasuke, the prince of the land of the Semes. Really OOC, Fluff, SasuNaru, Yaoi.

**Warnings-** Yaoi, Fluff, Lemon, OOC, and Clicheness. It is my mission to make these characters as OOC as possible. (Because I'm crazy and bored.)

**Rating** - M. I think you can guess why in a few chapters.

**Author's Notes - **Sorry for the late update! Dx I was a bit distracted with my other stories, so I kind of forgot about this one. ^^'' Anyways, here's the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! If you guys have any suggestions for what you want in this story, don't be afraid to say it! -Totally not because I ran out of ideas-

**Chapter 4- Caught!**

"This is my parent's bedroom," Sasuke spoke up, as Naruto and he neared a grand, arched mahogany door decorated with intricate designs and shining mosaic glass.

Naruto nodded, his large, cerulean-blue eyes trained on the pretty, intricate designs on the corner of the doors. One design certainly caught his eyes. It was relatively larger than the others and resembled an Uchiwa fan that was white on the top and red on the bottom. It was also at the top of the door, showing that it was higher in importance.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke questioned, noticing that Naruto didn't seem to be paying attention. It irked him a bit, but he let it slide, knowing that if he voiced his annoyance that Naruto would most likely react in a negative way. He didn't want to harm their relationship. He needed the blonde boy to trust him before he tried to do anything that he'd regret.

Naruto flushed and stared up at the mildly irked Uchiha. "Ano..." He pointed up to the fan design on the top of the door. "What's that?"

"The symbol of the Uchiha family," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, it's cool looking," Naruto said, staring at Sasuke with a cute, flushed smile.

Sasuke felt his beat faster in his chest as he stared into Naruto's cerulean-blue eyes. Those big, expressive blue eyes captivated him. They swirled with a bunch of positive emotions: joys, happiness, and love. Without even knowing it, Sasuke felt his lips curl upwards into a small smile.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blinked a few times before he said, "I'm fine. Why?"

"Cos, you're smiling..." Naruto trailed off as he stared down onto the expensive marble floor, a flush engulfing his face. "You should smile more often..."

All trace of self-control snapped at that moment. Sasuke just couldn't hold back anymore. He stepped a few inches closer to the blonde before he leaned down and ravished the blonde's delectable, pink lips.

Naruto squeaked in response as he felt Sasuke's warm, firm lips on his. He stepped back only to connect with a cold, marble wall.

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and pressed their heated body together. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants as he tasted the cute, blonde boy's delectable lips. Naruto tasted sweet as honey and just as intoxicating.

Naruto gasped and parted his lips as he felt Sasuke's firm, muscled body grind onto his softer, feminine frame. He moaned, feeling a pleasurable feeling build up in his lower regions as his mouth was being explored by an eager, wet tongue.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura was absolutely livid. Not only was Sasuke going to marry someone that wasn't her, the blonde boy was extremely cute! A lot cuter than her, not that she would admit it.

Grabbing the boy's luggage, she lugged it all the way to the front of the castle where she contemplated throwing it into the river. She really wanted to, but she knew that she would get fired for it. If she lost her job, there was no way for her to be able to see Sasuke ever again!

With a loud groan, she dragged the luggage into the castle.

"Took you long enough," Shikamaru drawled, his back leaned against the marble walls.

"Shut up!" Sakura snarled, stomping away from him. She really didn't need to hear his snarky comments right now, or ever.

Stomping upstairs, she nearly tripped on a step.

"Argh! Screw you stairs!" the pinkette yelled, kicking the steps only to receive a sharp pain to her foot. "Fuck this!"

Limping the rest of the way, she sighed when she finally made it to the second floor. She did not expect to be greeted with the sight of her Sasuke-kun and the stupid, blonde boy making out and grinding onto each other. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. All she felt was shock, until the seriousness of the situation got to her. Shock morphed into pure rage. How dare that blonde boy touch her Sasuke-kun like that!

_'Oh no. Not on my watch!'_ Sakura inwardly snarled as her emerald eyes darkened with anger. She was so close to punching the stupid blonde boy in the face! He was touching her Sasuke-kun! How dare he?!

Ignoring her pained feet as well as Naruto's luggage, she dashed over there and pulled them away from each other.

Sasuke turned his head to her, his dark eyes clouded with lust. "What the fuck, Haruno?" he hissed, his clouded eyes narrowing into a deathly glare.

Naruto panted, heavily, his entire face red. His cerulean-blue eyes widened as he noticed that he wasn't alone with Sasuke anymore. The pink-haired maid from earlier had saw them!

Sakura directed her glare to the blonde boy who turned his head away, not making eye contact with her.

"Well?" Sasuke said, coldly.

"My bad, I didn't see you two here," she said, her emerald eyes glaring at the flushed blonde.

"Leave," Sasuke said, coldly.

"But, Sasuke-kun!" she said, turning to her crush.

Naruto kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them. He was embarrassed, all right. Not only did he like the sensations that he was feeling when Sasuke ground into him as they made out, someone had caught them too!

Eyeing the luggage near the stairs, Sasuke said, "Take them into my room, now. Or, you're fired."

Sakura huffed, crossing her arms before complying and trudging to over to get the luggage. _'Stupid Nardo, whatever his name is... Sasuke-kun is mine! He will always be mine!'_

**-End of Chapter 4-**


End file.
